The Riddle
by SlytherinChick
Summary: A new student has been sorted into Slytherin, a girl who seemed to cast a spell on everyone at Hogwarts. Oddly enough it seemed as if she was sorted into the wrong house, for she was friendly and tolerant to everyone. But there's something mysterious...
1. Nathara

_(Summary Continued)_ ...about her. She carries a journal with her, which holds her thoughts... and which holds a secret. As the school year at Hogwarts progresses, the true persona of the girl is revealed. No one, not even Dumbledore, could have expected what was coming.

**Author's Note:** Even though this is slowly progressing and I haven't written in such a long time, I hope you enjoy this new one! It'll be interesting with a few twists. :)

**Before you read: **I began writing this fic before the 6th and 7th book came out. In summary, my plot has nearly nothing to do with the original Harry Potter plot, so please do not correct me if certain characters come up when they are either really dead/in prison/etc... in the Harry Potter series. Thanks in advance and reviewing is always appreciated.

* * *

Chapter One:  
Nathara

The moment she walked through those thick doors on that winter evening, it seemed as if a spell was cast on every student in the Great Hall. The noise level died down almost immediately and all curious eyes were on her. She stood in the doorway for a moment, scanning the room as she made her way to the front where Albus Dumbledore stood waiting for her.

Her name is Nathara. She was of an average height with golden skin that bronzed in the hot sun. She had transparent brown almond eyes and a full glossed pout. Her long dark golden brown hair cascaded around an almost perfect physique. Often, she was called a goddess.

"Everyone," Dumbledore said. "I would like you all to please welcome our new student."

The Great Hall was filled with light applause and after her brief introduction the girl joined her housemates. As she settled in, girls in Ravenclaw began whispering amongst themselves while Gryffindor and Hufflepuff just simply stared. Very little open conversations were made through the remainder of supper.

At the Slytherin table, Nathara sat somewhat isolated. The students did not know how to react. A girl akin to a goddess had appeared before them. Some were curiously hesitant in her presence. Others acted as if she did not exist.

In the dim Slytherin common room later in the evening, Nathara sat in front of the fire with a hazy smile on her face. She did not speak or bother to mingle, leaving a mysterious air about her. On the other end of the room, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and their small group of friends sat whispering about the new girl. There was something odd and intimidating about her that left them appalled. In the end, it was Pansy, who in slight annoyance, decided to confront her.

"So," Pansy said aloud so her friends were able to hear her. She stood in front of Nathara with her arms crossed. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

Nathara returned from deep thought and slowly brought her gaze up to Pansy. She stared at her for a moment, smirked, and said nothing.

Pansy waited for a response. "Well?"

Nathara turned her attention back to the blazing fireplace. Unexpectedly startled, Pansy became stiff.

"You… you don't talk much, do you?" She stated. "Either that or…" She trailed off. Nathara's eyes rapidly looked at her again in almost a menacing manner. That was enough to send Pansy almost running off.

Nathara's life is, in truth, a mystery. She was borne into a pureblood family in Yorkshire, England. Her mother is a Scottish Asian and her father is of English nobility with old money. They only really communicated within their family and close relatives, yet they had a wide range of understanding about the goings on in the Ministry and the rest of the wizarding world. Her entire family, and generations before her, kept themselves concealed.

The majority of Nathara's seventeen years of life was spent travelling. She has been to two schools of magic, including Durmstrang in Bulgaria and Salem Institute in America. Now she was sitting in the girls' dormitory at Hogwarts, completing her final year of magical education. Nathara was skimming through the Daily Prophet as she watched Pansy and two other girls gossip quietly in the bed furthest from hers. At various times, they would glance in her direction. Nathara shook her head and smirked at their ignorant assumptions of her.

* * *

It was dawn and the sun was just beginning to rise, revealing the fresh coat of snow that fell overnight. Pansy stirred by the sounds of quick steps against the stone floor. Through her partially opened eyes, she saw Nathara pacing, then rummaging through her trunk. She was already fully dressed.

"Class doesn't start for another two hours," Pansy grumbled.

Nathara turned and she looked apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

Pansy was taken back. She blinked her eyes until the fatigue disappeared. The other girls had wakened from hearing Nathara speak. Her voice was soft and silvery; the words flowed gracefully from her lips when she spoke. This tone was completely bewildering, for it was not expected to emerge from such an intimidating girl.

"It's alright," Pansy yelped.

"I was just looking for something. I think I might have misplaced it or forgotten it at home. Well I'll just owl my parents I suppose. Anyway, sorry again. I'll be off." Nathara picked up a black tote bag full of books and was on her way out.

"Pansy!" Pansy blurted hesitantly.

"Sorry?"

"My name. It's Pansy Parkinson."

Nathara laughed lightly. "Oh I see. It's a pleasure. I'm Nathara." She turned on her heel and left.

On her way to the Great Hall, she saw the few students who were up stare as she passed by. There were traces of fear in their eyes and she merely smiled, as if pleased with their reactions. Upon turning a corner, she bumped into three people.

"Oh—" Nathara whispered daintily and stopped.

"Sorry," The group muttered in unison.

Nathara's eyes traveled to one of them and she smiled.

"Harry Potter," She said in her silvery voice. "What a surprise. It's quite an… _honour_ to finally meet you in person. I'm growing tired of just reading about you."

"Er, yeah," Harry forced a smile. "You're the new girl, aren't you?"

Nathara nodded.

"You don't believe the rubbish written about Harry, do you?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no, of course not! It all sounds rather—how can I put this—made up? Exaggerated? Besides, who would joke about You-Know-Who returning to power? I just find what they have to say rather amusing."

"Amusing?" Harry exclaimed. "I hardly find it amusing. Those false articles have made my life even more miserable than it should be."

Nathara shrugged. "Well, then I apologise. I'm sure I'd be annoyed myself with rumours constantly flying about."

Ron snorted. "What's with the act? What's a Slytherin doing apologising, let alone having a conversation with us?"

"What—can I not make friends?" Nathara looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Oh, come off it, Ron! She's new!" Hermione hit him on the arm. "Nathara, isn't it? I'm glad a Slytherin is finally breaking that ridiculous rivalry. It's unnecessary if you ask me."

"I see. And you know my name?"

"Of course. I was actually listening to Dumbledore last night while everyone was oddly frightened. Anyway, I'm glad you decided to come to Hogwarts. I'm Hermione Granger."

"I should get going. It was a pleasure meeting you three," Nathara smiled and walked into the Great Hall. More students were up and she spotted a few familiar faces at the Slytherin table.

"Hello again. I didn't notice you pass in the corridors," She sat beside Pansy, who looked at her in disgust.

"On the contrary I saw _you_. What're you doing talking to Gryffindors!"

Nathara laughed. "It's the rivalry isn't it? Yes, Hermione Granger told me. But honestly, what's the problem?"

"It's beyond a simple rivalry," Pansy hissed. "It's a matter of separating the true witches and wizards with mudbloods. It's a disgrace even breathing the same as them, I believe!"

At that moment, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini joined them.

"Good morning, Draco," Pansy welcomed him with a broad smile and forgetting everyone else. "Sleep well?"

Draco shrugged and took a slice of toast. "It was the same."

"Hello there," Blaise smiled and settled himself beside Nathara. "I'm Blaise Zabini and you must be the new girl. May I just thank you for gracing your presence here at Hogwarts and beautifying it with your arrival?"

Nathara grimaced. "Erm, sure."

She turned away and did not listen to the remainder of Blaise's lovesick speech. Instead, she focused her attention on Draco, who sat across from her lazily eating. He noticed her as if for the first time and ceased his chewing.

"Shut up, Blaise," Draco demanded and looked at Nathara. "So, you're the new girl?"

Before she could answer, Pansy cut in.

"Oh, she's in my dorm now. Her name's Nathara," She gasped and said in a low whisper, "She was talking to Potter and those friends of his. Draco, _please_ tell her about them for her sake and Slytherin—"

Draco put a hand up and Pansy stopped.

"I've told Potter this years ago and he was foolish enough to deny it. You should know this already, though. We're purebloods and we're the only ones that belong in the wizarding world. Whoever came up with this nonsense about finding muggles and teaching them magic was obviously mental. No matter what others say, purebloods will always be the better wizard or witch. You understand, don't you?"

Nathara stared at him for a moment. "Yes, of course I do."

Her voice surprised Draco, who blinked rapidly several times before responding.

"Good."

"Look, just stick with the Slytherins okay? It's not very diffucult." Said Pansy.

Nathara raised an eyebrow and didn't bring the subject further. She grabbed an apple and picked up her things.

"I'll see you in class. I'm off."

She was first to enter the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The room was completely empty and she chose a seat on the front right corner. She took out a small piece of parchment and began writing to her parents. As she finished and put the note away, Snape walked in.

"Well, well," Snape briskly took his place in the front. "The new student didn't get lost on her first day. Trying to make a good first impression, are we?"

Nathara sat upright and folded her hands together. "I know my way around the castle. It's not very difficult. After all, I have been schooled in one before.

Snape studied her and tapped his fingers on her desk. "You don't need to kiss up to me. You'll make your experience in my class worse if you do. And I don't need an attitude from you."

"I do not and never will kiss up to you or anyone. I am capable of doing well without it. Besides, I personally feel that I shouldn't make an effort to please others." Nathara narrowed her eyes and gave him a smart smile

"Watch yourself." Snape whipped around and disappeared through a door behind his desk.

Two boys entered the classroom at that moment and seated themselves beside Nathara.

"Hello again," Blaise leaned in. "I don't believe you've met this friend of mine." He nodded to a bored-looking boy next to him.

"Theodore Nott. Pleasure." Nott gave her a small nod.

"So, how do you like it at Hogwarts so far? A bit of a drag, isn't it?" Blaise sighed. "But I can make things exciting for you if you like."

Nathara glared. "I've barely been here one day, Blaise. And I'll have to decline your _gracious_ offer."

"Hello, Nathara!" Hermione called as she, Harry, and Ron made their way to her.

"Hi, Hermione."

Blaise and Nott looked at them with dumbfounded expression but said nothing.

"No hello, Harry?" Nathara asked.

"Er… I was just about to—"

"Only joking," Nathara winked.

Ron inched his way to the other end of the room and Harry and Hermione followed.

Snape emerged from the back room just as the bell rang and students rushed into class.

"Quiet down," Snape ordered.

The lesson and lectures began immediately. Snape proceeded with non-verbal spells and had no consideration to review the previous lesson with Nathara, whose eyes were glued to him but her mind was elsewhere.

"Can the new student help remind us of the advantage of non-verbal spells?" Snape looked at Nathara, waiting for an answer.

Hermione's hand slowly raised into the air when there was no response.

"Wait, Miss Granger," Snape shot at her.

At this, Nathara became away that she had been called on. "Oh—sorry. The advantage of non-verbal spells? Your opponent has no knowledge of what magic you are going to conjure, giving you a split-second advantage."

Everyone in class was stunned. She said this with no hesitation and no one but Hermione answers in that manner. Even Snape needed a moment to absorb this, but took no chance in showing it.

"Well," He cleared his throat. "That is correct. Have you read—"

"The Standard Book of Spells?" Nathara shook her head and laughed. "I haven't even opened the thing. It was rather useless of me to purchase it.

"Impressive. Ten points to Slytherin. I expect you've already studied non-verbal spells?"

"I may have slightly touched on the subject."

Snape's eyes lingered over to Hermione. "Hear that, Miss Granger? I think you may have a bit of competition. You may not be the cleverest witch after all. And for her to be in my house… " He trailed off and looked pleasingly at the Gryffindor's incredulous faces.

"Oh please, sir," Nathara said earnestly. "I was only answering when you called on me and I just happened to have some knowledge of it. Please take no pride and interest in comparing me with Hermione Granger. It would be most unflattering, really."

The Slytherins sniggered at this.

"Honestly, it's no joke!"

Hermione let out an outraged huff.

After class in the corridors, Nathara was waiting for Pansy when she felt someone prod her shoulder. She turned and saw a scarlet Hermione. She was extremely embarrassed, angry, or both.

"Ouch! That was a bit rude!"

"I should tell you the same thing!" Hermione's lips curled. "I thought we'd be friends! What you said in class—"

"Oh Merlin," Nathara sighed. "Are really very upset with me about that?"

"Should I not be?"

"If you listened, I wasn't offending you, or trying to for that matter. I just personally don't like being compared to others. I didn't realise you were the smartest at this school, but since I'm informed of that little fact, then I apologise. I admire that everyone here recognises you as an intelligent witch. But just a bit of advice, confronting me after class about it is a bit arrogant."

"Well I _was_ offended and the others had the same idea. Why do you think they were laughing? And arrogant?" Hermione frowned.

"Yes, arrogant. I already apologised, but that's the way I am. If you want me to say you're more intelligent than I am so we could get on with our lives, then I will."

"That's not necessary and beyond the point. Just forget it. I'm sorry as well for making a fuss."

"You make a fuss out of everything that hurts your reputation, Granger," Draco emerged from the classroom with Pansy behind him.

"You—" Ron came forward and made an effort to swing at Draco, but Harry grabbed him.

"Come on, they're wasting our time," Pansy sighed in annoyance and walked down the corridors.

"Did you have to call her a mudblood?" Nathara pulled Draco by the arm once they were out of earshot.

He stopped and looked heatedly at her. "Is it so wrong that I'm on your side?"

"You didn't have to interrupt! We were solving it decently until you came in and nearly started a fight!"

Draco was speechless. He stared at her a moment longer and walked away to catch up with Pansy. Nathara followed after. They came upon an unoccupied stonewall and sat down.

"You know I'm right, Draco. It's no good ignoring the subject, or me."

"What're you brawling about?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing. Just drop it. You win, alright?" Draco scowled and folded his arms.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle exchanged horrified looks. Draco Malfoy just turned down an argument and did not bother to save his pride.

"Did you just say 'you win'?" Pansy gasped. "Are you feeling sick?" She felt his forehead but Draco moved away.

"He's fine. Come off it. He's just mad because I'm right. I'm guessing you always had things your way?" Nathara said. When Draco didn't answer, she continued. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm the same way. My father's old money and I assume you're the same?"

Draco looked mystified. "So? Where're you going with this?"

Nathara shrugged. "Just making conversation and finding common ground. Look, you're talking again." She smiled

Pansy's eyes grew wide in shock as she saw Draco smile. She pursed her lips and turned away.

"You're absolutely amazing," Blaise gawked at Nathara. "I think you are a goddess, a manipulative one at that. Draco just abided to you!"

"Shut up, Blaise," Draco smirked.


	2. The Unusual End

Chapter Two:  
The Unusual End

A Hogsmeade trip was planned in mid December. A notice was posted in the Slytherin common room five days prior to the weekend.

"You're going, aren't you?" Pansy asked. They all stood around the notice.

"Of course. I haven't visited the village in ages." Nathara replied. Her eyes drifted to a beaten piece of parchment that read **QUIDDITCH** in large bold letters. Draco took notice of her interest.

"Are you any good at flying?"

"Fairly well, I suppose. Why?"

"I'm holding tryouts for a new Keeper in a few days. Care to join?"

Nathara thought a moment. "Well I never really played an actual game, but I've watched it loads of times."

"If you're interested, just come to the Quidditch pitch this Wednesday after classes. We could use you on the team." Draco's mouth curved into a sly smirk.

"You never asked _me_ to try out," Pansy whined quietly.

"Because you've told me countless times that you'd rather have extra homework than risk injury in the game." Draco replied in exasperation as Blaise sniggered.

"So?" Pansy sulked.

"It's a bit early to judge whether you need me or not, don't you think?" Nathara said, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm not exactly looking for much skill. I was actually planning to use you as a sort of… distraction." Draco's smirk broadened as Nathara stared blankly at him. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed how others react when you're around them. Look at Blaise, for example. I've heard whispers about you. You have the effects of a veela."

Pansy's eyes widened at this remark and scurried away.

"I'm flattered. But honestly, you'd put me on the team just because you find me attractive? Even if I'm a horrible Keeper? I don't think my appearance on the field is going to affect the skill of the other teams." Nathara folded her arms. "I'd like to have a proper tryout and be selected fairly. If not, then I refuse to take part in your team."

"Suit yourself." Draco said rather irritably and went to sit by the fire.

Nathara left the common room and roamed around the corridors when she spotted Harry descending a staircase.

"Harry!" She walked briskly to him. "Can I ask you a favour? If you're not too busy, that is."

"Actually, I was just on my way to meet Hermione and Ron in the courtyard—" Harry suddenly squeezed his eyes shut.

"Are you alright?" Nathara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I just feel a bit dizzy all of a sudden,"

"Oh. It's probably the bitter weather. Well, would you mind telling me the way to the owlery? I've got a letter for my parents. I've forgotten something at home, you see."

"The owlery," Harry struggled to get his thoughts straight. "It's at the top of the West Tower. You know where that is, don't you?"

"I'll manage. Thanks Harry I'll see you later." Nathara hurried down the hallways and out to the West Tower. She climbed hundreds of steps before reaching the owlery.

"You'll do," She selected a white barn owl and took a folded note from her robes. "Deliver it quickly, won't you? It's urgent." She tied the note securely to the owl's leg and it took off through the open window.

* * *

Nathara went straight to the Quidditch pitch after classes Wednesday afternoon. She saw a group of green robes in the middle of the field huddled around Draco and made her way towards them.

"Hello," She greeted them cheerfully.

"Glad you came," Said Draco. "We're just about to start. Have you a broom?"

Nathara looked apologetic and shook her head. "I didn't think I'd need my own. Would you mind if I borrowed one?"

Every other boy around her immediately held out his brooms to offer.

"Thanks. I'll return it shortly," Nathara took one closest to her.

"I'll call the lot of you up one by one. Just follow my instructions once you've taken your position at the goal posts." Draco and the Slytherin team mounted their brooms and hovered in the air.

Each candidate followed one by one into the air with an extreme sense of confidence. But as they touched back down on the ground, they wore disheartened expressions on their perspiring faces from the captain's harsh criticisms.

"You've got horrible flying skills!"

"That broom is a complete joke!"

"Don't look dumb! PAY ATTENTION!"

Draco's disapprovals and insults were thrown around faster than bludgers. He was looking rather frustrated and bored until he finally called for Nathara.

"You're up!" He shouted to her below.

Nathara mounted her broom and took her place by the goal posts. No sooner had she arrived, a quaffle zoomed towards her. Instinctively, she hit it with the end of her broom. Then, another quaffle appeared soon after. Nathara hadn't a clue how long she was guarding the goals, but she was still throwing quaffles across the field when the sun began to lower behind the horizon.

"We're done," Draco shouted and everyone touched down on the ground. They stared in awe at Nathara.

"That's the best we've ever seen, I reckon. The quaffle never went in, not once!" said Montague. "No question, no pondering. You're in!"

"Let's see the other teams try scoring with Nathara on the team." Said Warrington.

"Thank you! I can't wait until our first game," Nathara clasped her hands together. "Oh—here you are." She returned the broom to its owner.

Draco looked around at the others who tried out and dismissed them

"So it's agreed then. Practice is the same time next week."

Hours later, during supper in the Great Hall, Nathara searched along the Gryffindor table.

"Harry!"

Harry turned and smiled sheepishly without bothering to stand and greet her.

"Harry, guess what?"

"What—?"

"I made my house team! I'm the new Slytherin Keeper! Exciting, isn't it? Well, I mean, I heard you were Seeker. It'll be great fun playing against one another! I'm looking forward to it." Nathara released a light, silvery laugh.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Hermione and joked, "How odd would it be cheering for someone in Slytherin?"

"Yeah… congratulations." Said Harry with a hint of disappointment.

"Are you any good?" Ron asked timidly.

"I suppose so. Montague says I'm the best they've seen, he reckons."

"Oh." Ron muttered and began turning pink.

"Don't worry. He's Keeper as well." Hermione quickly added when she saw Nathara's puzzled expression.

"Yeah, an awful one at that." Ron slumped lower in his seat.

"You can't be that bad. You're on the team, aren't you?" Nathara patted his shoulder. "It's alright. A bit of practice can always fix that—"

"I doubt it'll help," Draco came alongside Nathara. "Practice is an absolute waste for him. It's been a year already and he can still barely manage to block a single quaffle. Still going to be our king this year, Weasley?"

"Shut up and leave," Harry snapped.

"Oh, we will. There's no use in arguing with you about Quidditch because we're sure to win this year. Nathara's _excellent_. She's ten times a better Keeper than you are a Seeker."

"Just say what you want and be done with it. So you win one year. It's no comparison to us." Harry turned to Nathara. "And if you ask me, it's a bit unusual you were sorted into Slytherin."

Draco was silenced as if the truth suddenly dawned on him. Hermione and Ron exchanged agreeing looks.

"Unusual? Well I was sorted into Slytherin, wasn't I? The lot of you make it seem as if trying to get along with everyone is a sin." Nathara frowned.

"No, it's not making friends that's dodgy. It's the fact someone as friendly as you ends up in Slytherin."

"Well, perhaps I'm unique. No one like me has ever ended up in this house, has it? It's a change, then. By the looks of it, a bit of good change is extremely vile to you all."

"You're right," Hermione piped up. "Nathara's right. It's a good thing she's surpassing this ridiculous rivalry! We're acting like this tension is a necessary factor. We've been so caught up with You-Know-Who coming back to power for years that we're so used to being against one another."

Draco stormed out of the Great Hall after this and Pansy immediately stood from the Slytherin table and scurried after him.

"Yeah, that's right. Leave." Harry muttered half to himself.

"I think I'd better see if Draco's alright. That pride of his is a right problem, that is." Nathara shook her head and left.

"It's scary that she's precise about everything and still strives to make things better." Ron stared wide-eyed after her.

Nathara walked swiftly through the drab corridors looking for any traces of Draco. _They couldn't have gone very far already_, she thought. She was on her way to the common room when Pansy ran into her.

"Where's Draco?" Nathara asked.

Pansy looked at her with a tear-stained face and streaks of mascara down her cheeks. "He's alone in the common room. I've tried talking to him already but it's no good. He never refused me before, that bitter git. He got worse and worse after that father of his was sent to Azkaban years ago."

"He just really needs a good talking to. I'll see what I can do. I'm sorry he treated you that way."

"Sorry, are you? Oh sure, just because Draco always abides to you," Pansy remarked sarcastically. "Yes, why don't you go in there and make everything alright like you always do. If you think you can just appear out of thin air and take over, you're mad." With that, she ran off sobbing.

Nathara slowed her pace as she neared the common room. She thought about what everyone had said to her. Suddenly, she felt like an outcast. Even after all the friends she's made, after being optimistic with everyone, after being the best Keeper Slytherin will ever have. But ultimately these things did not and should not matter to her. They will, after all, most likely never meet again after this final term at Hogwarts.

Nathara finally came upon the Slytherin common room and entered. It appeared empty, but as she made her way inside, she saw Draco sitting at an isolated table in the corner. The fire was crackling and on the verge of being put out.

"Don't you ever leave people alone?" Draco snapped before Nathara could open her mouth. "Why do you think I left?"

"Would it be alright if we just talked? If you keep putting problems aside, they'll get worse."

"What's the matter with you?" Draco's voice rose and he glared at her. "Do you know how tremendously frustrating you are? Must you always act as some sort of saint? Is there no negativity or hate in you at all?"

"And must you always hate and despise everything around you? Is there no trace of love or happiness lingering in that cold little black heart of yours?"

Draco turned away and did not respond.

"You've gotten even fouler than usual after your father was sent to Azkaban." Nathara said quietly.

"Who told _you_?" Draco demanded.

"I saw Pansy on my way here. She told me. You can't take your anger out on everyone. Especially those who care for you."

"Care? Who ever cared? Pansy? No—she merely fancied me for years. She uses me. The only caring she ever did was follow me like a puppy." Draco paused and drew a deep breath. "She wasn't there when my father was landed in Azkaban. She never spoke to me until the next term. And when she did, it was as if nothing happened. Pansy doesn't know how difficult it was that summer for my mother… and myself of course. She never _cared_."

"I'm really sorry," Nathara sat down opposite of him. "Sorry about your father and my ignorance about Pansy."

Draco shook his head. "Like it matters now. I'm not concerned about her at the moment."

Nathara stared at him, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't she asked, "Then what are you concerned about?"

"You. It nearly killed me when Potter said it was unusual you were sorted into Slytherin, because for once I agree with him. Honestly, I just can't grasp an understanding."

"Why can't you just accept it? Yes, it may be different and yes, it may be unusual for everyone, but it hasn't brought any harm."

"My family has been in Slytherin for generations and it's just… out of the ordinary. It's never happened before. But just out of curiosity, you didn't choose to be sorted here, did you?"

"Oh no, I didn't. I let the sorting hat do that. Why?"

Draco made a pained expression. "Potter could have been in Slytherin. The hat said so. But he was determined to be sorted to Gryffindor, so he was."

"I see. That's why you're making a fuss over this. Well, what's done is done and we are where we are." Nathara made an effort to stand, but Draco stopped her.

"An owl left something for you." He brought out a small rectangular package and Nathara immediately took it into her possession.

"Thanks." She pocketed it in her robes. "You haven't opened it, have you?"

Draco shook his head. "No, although I normally would have. What is it?"

Nathara smiled. "Thank you for not opening it. It's just something I've forgotten at home."

"What would that be?"

Nathara looked at him incredulously. "You're quite an investigator, aren't you?" She laughed. "It's just sort of a journal I keep."

"Secrets, is it?" Draco smirked. "I see. Going to write about me, I expect."

"Oh yes, that's right. Such self-absorption…"

Nathara made happy and left the anxiety behind. In a single night, she effortlessly made Draco Malfoy willingly open up to her. In a single night, the hesitation and doubt that took over everyone's eyes since she arrived had disappeared. She made the unusual end.


	3. Cousin Chang

Chapter Three:  
Cousin Chang

The day of the trip to Hogsmeade was sunny and warmer than a typical winter day. There was only a cold breeze, as if spring was beginning months early. There was an even thicker blanket of snow on the grounds and hundreds of footprints were scattered on it, leading to the carriages that awaited the students outside Hogwarts. Hundreds of students filed into the large carriages that would carry them to Hogsmeade village.

During the brief ride, Nathara sat in a silent carriage with Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Montague. There was still a bit of tension from Pansy as she stared out into the distance with her arms folded and her lips tightly curled. She refused to look at them and hinted she would ignore them as well.

"What's got your knickers in a twist? Montague was slightly annoyed at her attitude.

"What knickers?" Goyle coughed under his breathe. Pansy made a disgusted noise, and turned to slap him.

"Honestly, just leave her be," Nathara interjected. "She'd bad enough as it is."

"Who are you to speak for me?" Pansy barked.

"So would you rather be taunted by distorted comments?"

"No! I can handle myself, is my point!" Pansy huffed.

"Alright, alright. Do what you will."

Snow began failing delicately when they arrived at Hogsmeade. Everyone scrambled out and went their separate ways. Draco was left with Nathara and was unsure whether to stay with her.

"Look!" Nathara said suddenly. She stuck out her tongue and caught a snowflake. She let out a silvery, breathless laugh.

"Disgusting. That could be contaminated." Draco said half-jokingly.

"It's just snow. It's supposed to be pure." She walked a few steps away and said in a distant voice, "It's a bit cold outside…"

"We can get some butterbeer if you like," Draco glanced down the street. "But it's getting crowded in The Three Broomsticks."

"Oh. What about over there?" Nathara pointed to Madame Puddifoot's teashop. "Is that any good?"

"You act like you've never been here." Said Draco.

"But I haven't. Well, I've been here only a few times when I was younger. But I moved around so much…" Nathara paused and realised she said too much.

A blast of warm air overtook them when they entered the teashop. There were only a handful of Ravenclaws sitting with a former Hogwarts student sitting at a table, and a house elf decorating the walls for the holidays. Draco and Nathara were making their way towards the back of the shop when the Ravenclaws became aware of them. They stared cruelly for a moment before they hastily stood up.

"Hello," Nathara said to the Ravenclaw alumni who nearly pushed her aside. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but I have a feeling you're avoiding me altogether."

The girl stopped and whipped around. "Oh no, you're absolutely right. I am avoiding you," The girl folded her arms. "Why are you here?"

"That's a lovely hello from you. I'm doing well, thanks for asking." Nathara retorted.

"Cho, just ignore her!" Another Ravenclaw hissed. "Let's go!"

"Just go on. I'll be out in a minute." Cho waved her friends away, but they just stood there without saying another word.

"You can't ignore me forever, you know." Nathara said.

"Maybe not, but it's worth a try. We've done an excellent job of it, until now. You still didn't answer my question. Why are you here? Come to hassle my family and I again?"

"We've never done such a thing! Your parents just chose to think in that manner."

"What's all this about?" Draco whispered to Nathara, but she ignored him.

Cho gave a malevolent laugh. "Look where you've landed yourself! You're in a rough crowd there!" She nodded to Draco. "Slytherin? That's no surprise. It's where you deserve to be. I'm glad I've completed Hogwarts before you came along." She turned to leave but Nathara grabbed her by the scarf, nearly choking her.

"OY! Just because that bloody father of yours disagrees with the existence of mine doesn't alter the fact we're family! Doesn't your father still love his own sister?"

Cho struggled to free herself. "You hag! No sister of my father's would ever have the mental state of mind your mum had in marrying that horrible man! She landed the lot of you into trouble!"

"You're calling _my_ father horrible? Well if that's so, then yours must be the damned devil! Just because my father was different, yours was too quick to judge. My mum landed no one in trouble. If trouble was marrying someone who let his family travel around the world and live in an estate in Yorkshire with everything you could ever ask for, then so be it!"

"There will be NO brawls or such language in this teashop of mine!" Madame Puddifoot stepped in. "There are pubs throughout the village for that! Either order a drink or leave immediately!"

Draco touched Nathara's shoulder and she let go of Cho.

"Oh, you're all back in Yorkshire, I see. Well you and your family no longer exist to my parents. They told me to stay away from you, and I will. I don't know what the lot of you are up to, but we'll take no part in whatever dodgy business you're doing. Go on, travel the world and go back to your lavish estate. We could care less. Just stay out of our lives!" Cho turned and stormed out the door, slamming it. The remaining Ravenclaws stared in shock and apprehensively went after her.

Nathara sat down at the nearest table and buried her face in her hands. "Horrible… absolutely horrible…"

Draco sat next to her. "You're related to the human hosepipe, I see."

"Cho and I actually sent owls to each other every once in a while. But after the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory dying, and the Dark Lord returning to power, she was just a complete mess."

"How'd you know about that?"

Nathara lifted her head. "We don't speak, but I still know what going on," She looked over at the counter. "Would you mind ordering some tea?"

Draco left and returned just minutes later with two porcelain cups. "So, how're you related to her?"

"Cho Chang is my only cousin. Her father's my mum's older brother. I was told there was a bit of family trouble after she married my father and had me. Since then, we were sort of excluded from them."

"Why didn't they like your father?"

Nathara sipped her tea and shook her head. "You see, my mum's Chinese and she mentioned something about it being dishonourable marrying outside our race." She shrugged. "It's old-fashioned, really. But of course, my mum was a bit rebellious and she ended up meeting my father, who's English, at school here—"

"They went to Hogwarts?"

Nathara nodded. "Perhaps your father can recall them. He went to Hogwarts as well, didn't he? But anyway, those Changs are absolutely immovable. I met them once. We ran into them during the Quidditch World Cup. To be honest, I never liked them. Still, no matter what, we're still blood-related."

"What's this dodgy business Chang was talking about? They seem terrified of you and your family." Draco studied her.

Nathara shrugged. "I told you my father's old money. They're probably just jealous so they make up a story making him seem like a criminal of some sort. It doesn't matter. We've already tried getting along with them but they always refuse. So it's best we leave it at that."

They stood and left the empty teashop.

"Did you want to visit anything? Since you haven't been around here for a while, I figured I should take you around." Draco lent out his hand and Nathara took it.

"You're not always this generous," She smiled.

"How can you possibly tell?" Draco remarked sarcastically.

"You weren't like this when I first talked to you. You were being a typical Malfoy I always heard about," He laughed at this. "I'm glad you decided to be understanding towards me. I never had a chance to talk to a friend like this before. So thank you." Nathara looked at Draco straight in the eye for a moment, as if making certain he was being the genuine person he showed her, and then hugged him.

* * *

"Pansy!" 

It was Christmas Eve and students were leaving for home. Nathara caught Pansy just as she was hauling her things outside.

"What do you want?" Pansy said and continued walking.

"I thought you were staying here for the holidays. I thought we could—"

"Well obviously I'm not staying, am I?" Pansy stopped and sat on her luggage. "Is there a reason you're delaying me from returning to my family?"

"I don't want you to avoid me forever. We've still got months of school ahead of us. Why are you so bitter to me? I haven't done anything wrong. I've only been your friend."

"See, that's the problem. You've done nothing wrong. You've been such an angel of Hogwarts that even Draco became soft. You've gained him and I've been his friend since we first came to Hogwarts. Yet I'm still trying to get through to him. And here you are, only a month later, and everyone is at your feet. You enjoy this, don't you?"

"Enjoy what? My first friend here being angry with me out of the most ridiculous reasons?" Nathara sighed. "What do you want me to do? Change myself for you? I'm sorry you can't get through to Draco. Maybe you should stop being a fraud and start being real."

"Just stop. Stop trying to fix everything and have everyone love you. Honestly, I don't find a fault in you and there's no reason for me to hate you. If an angel is what you are, fine. If I'm such a fraud and Draco prefers an angel, fine. I'm going to go home, and get away from you. When I come back, this situation won't matter anymore and I won't care. All right? Will that make you and everyone else happy?" Pansy sighed in exasperation and began pulling her luggage again before Nathara could respond.

She slowly walked towards the owlery and felt the snow crunch beneath her feet with every step. Her hands were stuffed inside her sweater and the falling snow made her eyesight unclear. She kept her head as she jogged up the stairs and felt a sudden hard impact when she reached the top.

"You know, every time we have an unexpected meeting, we always end up literally bumping into each other." She smiled at Harry, rubbing her pained arm. "I think we'll be bruised by the end of the school year."

Harry was embarrassed and forced a smile. "Yeah, weird coincidence how we always end up in the same place. You're staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I might as well. I'm just sending something home since I won't be seeing them. What about you?"

"Oh—yeah, I'm doing the same. I always spend holidays here with Hermione and Ron." Harry suddenly looked nervous.

"I was wondering, Harry, since we're both staying here and there isn't very much to do, would you like to walk with me sometime? You don't have to, but I'd like to get to know you a bit more. Perhaps show me around or help me with Quidditch? I heard you explore the castle quite a bit." Nathara had the mischievousness in her eyes, as if she knew a secret about him.

"Err, I suppose so. But what about Malfoy, wouldn't you ask him?" Harry's breathing became unsteady.

"I've gotten to know the Slytherins already. Honestly, if you don't want to, you don't have to. It was only a suggestion. After all, I can tell you're not very fond of me—"

"No, no," Harry immediately protested. "No it's not that at all. I just spend so much time with my friends and I rarely go anywhere without them. But I'm sure I can manage without them for a while." He laughed uneasily. "Anytime you want to talk, just come see me."

Nathara smiled. "Okay, well I'll see you whenever then. I've got to send this now, so I suppose I'll let you carry on to whatever you were off to do." Her eyes flashed brightly as she left him.


	4. Ignorance

Chapter Four:  
Ignorance

Yorkshire was cloudy, dank, and melancholy. Even during a bright Christmas holiday, there were no lights, no candles, no ornaments, or any other colourful sign that something was being celebrated. A bitter breeze brought clouds over a large estate, the largest on the lonely street. It was gated with iron bars that had a grand calligraphic "R" encrypted into it. The house had nearly two-dozen rooms, but only a few windows were lit.

A fireplace lighted the sitting room. A pretty middle-aged woman with long black hair sat in an armchair while she watched her husband pace back and forth in front of her. Her husband is a tall, proud, well-kept man with dark hair and a stern but pleasant face. He was muttering to himself and clutching a small black book in his hand. Every so often, he would open the book and read it.

"What news?" The woman asked in a low, soft whisper. Her voice was silvery, almost song-like and enchanting.

Her husband did not answer right away.

"Ioan? What news?"

"I don't know what to tell her, Lei. She's tampering with two boys. One of whom she cannot get too close with. The other is well protected," Ioan shook the book in Lei's face. "She is not following what was told of her. Already I can see something will go wrong."

Lei took the book. "What did she say? I can't read what she's writing you. You need to tell me."

Ioan stiffened. "Our daughter is sounding narcissistic as usual. She is telling us that she is adored and no one can keep their hands off her. Well, the boys can't at least. She's made fast friends—" He paused and shook his head.

"That's nothing new to hear," Lei gave a small laugh. "She always grabs the attention of those around her."

"Yes, we may use that as an advantage, but at the moment it may propose to be a problem."

"Why? As a father are you feeling protective over your daughter? What has Nathara done that is so problematic?"

"As a father, of course I'm always worried for her, but not for that reason. Do you know who she's beginning to get close with? Not only has she begun to bond with Draco Malfoy, she has yet to develop a friendship with Harry Potter. It will be a distraction."

Lei patted her husband's hand. "You worry too much. Just keep track of her whereabouts, keep her updated with us, give her the necessary advice, and let her do what she must."

"But she's going to get out of hand—"

"You have yet to trust our daughter? Nathara's fine. She always comes out in the end with a job well done," Lei stood and produced two cups of apple cider with her wand. She handed one to Ioan. "Merry Christmas dear."

The two of them drank in silence, staring into the crackling fireplace.

"Nathara spoke with Cho recently." Ioan suddenly remarked.

"What?" Lei nearly dropped her cider and stared wide-eyed at Ioan.

"Well, it was more of an argument of enemies than a conversation between cousins. You don't need me telling you how that meeting ended up."

"When was all this?"

"Just recently, during the visitation to Hogsmeade. Cho apparently came to visit her old school friends and Nathara was having tea with Draco Malfoy."

"It's pathetic," Lei whispered. "Cho and Nathara were so close when they were little. They were the ones that bridged our feuding families together. Now look at them; enemies, and Cho being brainwashed into cruelty by my brother."

Ioan kissed her forehead. "We're better off without them. They soon need to be rid of anyway."

Lei looked up at him with sad eyes. She knew very well what he was speaking of. "What do you mean?"

"We cannot tolerate them anymore, Lei. Now that Nathara and Cho no longer speak, that bond between our families is broken. The Changs know a great deal about us. It is best that they are rid of. I'm sorry."

It was exceptionally sunny on Christmas morning at Hogwarts. Nathara woke at dawn and looked at the girls around her. When the low rumble of snores from the girls assured Nathara she was the only conscious one, she picked up a small parcel at the end of her bed and opened it. It was her journal with a rather lengthy letter from her father folded neatly in the front cover. Nathara scanned through the first few paragraphs, sighing and rolling her eyes at her father's warning of not being too friendly with anyone and to be cautious. The letter of preaching ended with a solemn, _"Do not forget why you were placed at Hogwarts. We all entrust you with this duty. Also, we cannot keep sending your journal between us so frequently. Write in it at will, but send it to us no more than twice in one month. I will reply within one week. With all our love, take care." _

The journal was then tucked away into her trunk and a massive pile of Christmas gifts awaited her. There were so many that nearly half had to be placed on the floor. The majority of senders were admirers pledging their lust and asking for her love. Assortments of beautiful flowers and wreaths hung themselves on the wall. Chocolates and pastries that were enough to last throughout the winter were paired with cards and poetry. Still, with so many wonderful flattering gifts, none amused her. On the contrary, she was searching for gifts from people she actually knew; Pansy, Harry, Draco… But she was disappointed to discover nothing from them.

With the sudden thought of Draco on her mind, she wanted to visit him and hoped he would be in the common room. She quickly dressed in a new cream coloured sweater, black cotton leggings, fur boots, and headed down. To her disappointment, Blaise was sitting by the fire alone, eating a chocolate frog.

"Well good morning my princess," Blaise smiled, stood, and gave a deep bow. "You're up quite early this _lovely_ Christmas day. Can I offer a chocolate frog?"

Nathara scowled. "You're very unimpressive and no thank you, Blaise. I've received enough chocolate from you this morning."

"Ah, so you did receive it. I didn't think you would notice with all the other gifts in the way."

"Yes, well—have you seen Draco? Is he up yet?"

Blaise sat down and frowned. His wide grin had disappeared. "I don't understand why you are so amused by Draco Malfoy, out of all people. He isn't at all that popular, to be honest. Are you the type that's in it for the money or what? I would have expected you to be in the spotlight with—oh—Harry Potter."

"How dare you! That is none of your business. This is why I take no interest in _you_, Blaise," Nathara huffed. "You're nosy, rude, and desperate. But I am thankful for the gift. Now have you seen Draco or haven't you?"

"I haven't. He left for home yesterday with all the others. Don't worry, princess. He'll return for you soon enough," Blaise retorted sarcastically and began eating a mince pie.

"Pig," Nathara breathed and left the common room for the Great Hall. She was heated and felt like throwing snowballs at a tree until she spotter Harry entering the Great Hall.

Nathara quickened her pace and followed him. She ended up sitting at the Gryffindor table along with Hermione and Ron.

"Hello," She said cheerfully. "Merry Christmas. You lot decided not to spend the holidays at home?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded.

"It's our last year. We figured we'd stay and spend as much time at Hogwarts as possible," Said Ron.

"Understandable. Are you planning anything special today? If you are, well, I suppose I can go spend time with Blaise," Nathara wrinkled her nose in disgust. "But if you aren't, Harry, I was wondering if you'd like to have that walk with me."

"Erm," Harry glanced sideways at Hermione and Ron, searching for an answer.

"If you'd rather do it another time, that's fine with me as well," Nathara added quickly.

"No, today's perfectly suitable," Hermione nudged Harry. "We never really plan to do anything anyway. Just sit around the common room."

Nathara's eyes brightened. "Fantastic! How about after breakfast, Harry? Or perhaps a trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, sure."


End file.
